A New Hope
by Zenahelia
Summary: This is set in camp Half Blood, but with Original Characters.
1. Prologue

Rick Riordan owns Camp Half Blood. However, the characters used in this story belong to myself and my friends, and are from our Role Play community. This is a fanfiction about them, not about any of the characters in the Percy Jackson universe.

Prologue

The door to the Poseidon cabin creaked open. A dark head peaked in, looking around. After a glance behind him, the shadowed figure crept over to the table, palming the precious cargo his hand held. He carefully placed the roughly square shaped object onto the table, along with a slim piece of paper. Then he slowly stalked back over to the door, slipping out and closing the door gently behind him.

The moment he was out of close proximity of the cabin, he sighed in relief. soon, Lilly would realise that she really loved him, and take him back. He slipped of his hood. Andrew's face was misshapen and disfigured, after what he had been through, but he knew Lilly wouldn't care. Lilly would take him back, if what he left worked like it was supposed to. Then she would realise how wrong it was for them to not be together…He sighed, smiling. All would be well.

* * *

"Stop! No, please, stop! Have mercy!" Shrill screams breached the silence. The sounds of struggle traveled through the air. "Someone, please! Help me!"

I laughed. "No one will save you! I will tickle you to death, if its the last things I do!" I launch myself at Sky.

"Lilly! Stop! Stop, please! I can't breath!" Sky's laughter rings throughout the night. Xephos, sitting on the bench reading, puts down his manual on the latest "Technology".

"Lilly, thats enough manhandling of my fiance." I sit back on my heels, smiling. Even though I could have continued, it was getting late.

Sky sat up, catching her breath. She was trying hard not to start laughing again. "Dont you ever do that again."

I shrug. "Maybe." Before she can reprimand me, I jump up and run to the Poseidon cabin. As I look behind me, I see her stand up and go stand next to Xephos, saying something.

I enter my cabin, out of breath and exhausted. Then I see something on the table. My eyes widen.

"Oreos!" I scramble to grab the package, then see the note next to it. I pick it up, and read:

_Lilly,_

_Alyss and I were in town, and we got this as a souvenir for you. Enjoy._

_-Jarod_

I toss the note aside. "Thanks, Jarod," I murmur, opening the package.

I ate an entire row before everything went black.

* * *

A/N I thought I would fill you in with some details, because I got a review questioning something. I assumed the people reading this story would know the characters, because I didnt think anyone would read it really. So, yeah, haha. I assumed wrong.

The Story is told from the point of view of my friend Amanda's role play character, who's name is Lilly Ann Loving. She is the daughter of Poseidon, and she is 17. Her hair is a light auburn color, that is long with a styled fringe for bangs. she is short. Her eyes are bluish green. The thing about her is the fact the she is the embodiment of Hope, who got trapped in Pandora's box, according to Percy Jackson. PM me if you wanna know more about that, but Im trying to keep this simple and sweet.

Her Love interest (A girl) is named Sky. She is 19, has short straight white hair that comes to her chin, and is the residential sorceress. She was actually a goddess at one point in time, and has an Alter Ego that basically wants to take over the world and kill Lilly.

The things teens come up with when role playing, right?

Anyways, Sky's fiance is a guy named Xephos. So yeah. I probably missed stuff, but, if you want to know more in that section, PM me. I will try to include more details like that as I write, from now on. I apologize for the confusion.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hearts Desire

I wake up to something nuzzling my cheek. Slowly, I try to swat it away. It continues.

I frown, turning over onto my other side. Everything feels sluggish. Like I was drugged or something.

Oh.

Suddenly I remember. I bolt up, only to be greeted with…

"Sky! I don't-" She cuts me off by pressing her lips to mine.

Wow. That was new. My brain is working at the pace of a snail, apparently. I start to protest, and she uses the opportunity to slip her tongue between my lips, plundering mouth. All my protests die.

Sky is pretty good at this, I realize. Despite my initial surprise, I begin to respond. She catches her fingers in my hair, and I sigh.

Slowly, Sky's kissing start to get more heated. She nips my lower lip with her teeth, and I jump back, gasping. Then she straddles me, her pale hair swinging behind her. I don't even have time to remember that Sky's hair hasn't been that long in forever, before she attacks me again, this time pinning my hands above my head. I feel a rush go through my head and shoot through my body as the kisses trail onto my neck, which I stretch out in response. Then she bites my collar bone, the slight pain adding to the haze. I moan, and Sky exhales in an airy chuckle, her breath raising my skin and heightening my awareness. Her eyes trail upward until they meet mine, and I fall into them.

They are like ice, breaking my concentration on her body.

_Watching her kiss Xephos at my birthday celebration and feeling the bitter jealousy gnaw at my heart._

Her hands betray the controlling grip she had previously had on my wrists, and start to trail down my arms, light as a feather, overloading my senses.

_Cornering her after the party, accusing her for faults that never happened, trying to rid myself of this negative energy._

My breathing is rough now. Her hands have pushed up and under my flannel, and are trailing along my torso, sending butterflies throughout my nervous system in a mad dash as her hands land on my hips; She is somehow cradled between my legs, sneaked there when I wasn't looking-

_A flash of understanding._

My body feels as if it is on fire. I can't help but reach for Sky, trying to get her closer. I never knew how delicious skin to skin contact could really be.

_A gentle meeting of lips, soothing wounded feelings._

Her hands, calloused from hours of training, finally brush my flannel free, the fibers of the cloth whispering across my skin as the coiling in my lower regions becomes almost to much to bear.

_I never knew…_

Her hands fall onto my hips, and I am suddenly pulled forward; my legs are cradled in Sky's arms and she brings her head down to meet my skin. My mouth is now uttering complete nonsense, praying for her to continue, to end these overwhelming flames of lust. Her fingers find their way to my head and thread themselves into my hair as Sky feast's on my body, offering no mercy.

_But she loves me._

Her mouth finally found the place I wanted the most, and she employs her sharp tongue in ways I had never imagined. I clutch at her shoulders, and her heated eyes sparkle with mirth at my situation.

_I love her._

I know I should be angry, or at least irritated, but I somehow can't find the will as the coil in my body explodes and I whisper her name.

* * *

I wake up a quivering mass of nerves. It had seemed so real…

"Damnit," I whisper, as tears come to my eyes. What had been in those Oreos? I had never thought about Sky like that, ever. It had to have been something to make me think such things.

A pounding on the door interrupts my thoughts, and I grab a hold of a blanket and bring it up to my chest. I don't know how I got into my bed, but…

"Lilly! Are you okay?" Sky's voice breaks through the door.

I jump at the sound of her voice. My voice is shaking when I finally respond, "Yeah….wha-Whats the matter?"

She sounded worried. "We found Andrew trying to sneak out of camp. When questioned, he said that he left a present for you, although he wouldn't say what. Open the door, please!"

I gather the will to stand up. My legs seem unstable, and I glance down at them. Its only then that I see bruises on my hips that look suspiciously like…I blush.

The pounding on the door repeats itself. "Lilly! Open the door!" I rush to the door, yanking it open.

Only to slam it back shut again.

I press my back against the door, breathing heavily. Sky's voice carries through; sounding worried, but I don't understand what she is saying. My mind is still racing, my body telling me that the dream actually happened. I close my eyes, trying to banish those images out of my head and command myself to react normally to my best friend, instead of like a love sick puppy!

I ignore the phrase that ran through my head and take a deep breath, opening the door. I wince at the sight of Sky, hand raise up to knock again. Seeing this, I ask, "Why didn't you just open the door?"

Sky frowned, and I secretly hated seeing that expression cross her face. "Andrew…did something. None of us could even get near the cabin until a few minutes ago."

I blush again. Damn my stupid reactions!

Sky notices. "Do you know what happened?"

I start to shake my head, but then remember: The Oreos.

I run to grab them off my desk, but somehow, they are gone. "I don't understand! They were right here!"

I feel Sky come up behind me and scold myself from being distracted. 'What was right here?"

I turn around, and then realize how close she actually was. She doesn't seem to notice, but I once again loose myself in her eyes.

'Lilly?"

I jump. "Oh, um, a package of Oreos was left here last night, with a note that said it was from Jarod. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-"

She suddenly grabs my chin, forcing me to once again look her in the eyes. I gasp; the cool feeling of her fingers catches me unawares, and I notice her pupils are suddenly extremely dilated. I have trouble finding my breath again.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

Sky smirks. "Lilly. You honestly expect me to believe…" I loose track of what she was saying, discovering that I simply can not concentrate on anything but the strands of her hair brushing my cheek. Her hand cupping my chin has gentled, now that she had my attention, and I arch back slightly.

"….without checking you physically, did you?" I catch the last part of her sentence.

I blink. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

She frowns. "See? Already showing signs of attention lapses. We need to get you to a medic." She starts to drag me out of the cabin, and I finally grasp what she had been saying.

"Oh no, Sky, I feel fine, really-" My breath is one again pushed out of me (I wish it would stop doing that!) As Sky scoops me up and carries me out of the cabin.

I can't find the will to complain.

* * *

I once again wake up utterly confused. I am laying on a hospital bed, the blinding white catching me off guard. I start to move, until I hear the sound of people whispering close to me.

"It seems to be a love potion of some sort." Alyss.

"What? Why would he give her a love potion?" Nero.

"It shows you your heart's desire. He obviously thought it would make her realize her love for him." Sky.

"It is a rather interesting creation, actually. I wonder how he got ahold of it?" Xephos.

_Smack._

"Ow!" Xephos, again.

"Anything could have happened to Lilly, and you are wondering how he got it? Show some emotion!" Jarod.

"Actually, it is a valid question. Andrew isn't a demi-god; he doesn't have the resources for this kind of thing. Someone must have supplied it to him." Sky.

"Which means he isn't the actual villain here." Alyss.

_Smack!_

"Ow! What the hell-!" Jarod.

"-And that's for smacking my fiancé for a legitimate question." Sky.

My heart hardens a bit at the reminder of Sky's relationship status. I sit up. "Guys."

Everyone turns towards me. I force out a smile. "What's going on?"

* * *

A/N: Hey. :) I just had to. Potion, pass out, secret desires...I couldnt resist.


	3. Chapter 2: Conflict in Motion

Jarod sits down next to me, messing up my hair. "What's up?

I smile at him, reaching up and trying to fix the mess he had made. I see Sky glance at me from the corner of my eye, smirking, then return to her newspaper.

"I'm good. A bit tired." I glance at Sky. "I still don't see why you think I need a constant guard."

Her reaction is subtle. She frowns, turning the page, her eyes not moving as she stares at a fixed point somewhere in the printed lines. I know her well enough to realize she isn't reading it though. Jarod continues on, oblivious as always and unconsciously reflecting Sky's opinion.

"Lilly, we can't have you wandering around unprotected. Anything can happen to you, especially after what happened with Andrew."

I glare at him. "I'm not a child! I can protect myself just fine."

He shakes his head quickly. "No, not like that, just..." He sighs. "We care about you Lilly. You have a habit of getting into trouble for the weirdest of things." He gives me a sly grin, his eyes asking for forgiveness, and my heart softens.

Then he glances at my constant guard. "Although…" His voice lowers. "I'm not so sure Sky is the best person to watch over you." His pupils dilate, like they do when he starts talking battle plans, and his voice deepens with distrust. "She's a great warrior, but she could go Evil at any given moment."

Sky obviously heard. She stiffens; her "past" is hard for her to think about. I do kind of agree with Jarod; Sky is unstable, and if she is around me when her alter ego shows up, things will get rapidly insane. But, at the same time…My feelings for Sky don't want to let her feel hurt. And that's what Jarod's words did to her. They hurt her.

Jarod notices right away, unfortunately, "Sky, you know I don't mean it like-"

She ignores him, standing up suddenly. "Lilly." I wince. Her voice is cold. "Are you finished eating? I would like to leave."

I jump up to stand across from her. Jarod looks at me, anger starting to cloud over his face a bit. 'What?! You are just going to side with Sky? You know what I said is true, at least admit it."

I give Jarod an apologetic look. "Yeah Sky, we can go."

She nods briskly, then storms off, leaving me to run in order to catch up.

When I glance back, Jarod's confused and angry face stays in my mind.

* * *

Later that night, I plop down on the sofa. Sky stays standing, pacing.

After watching her warily for a while, I start to speak. "Whats-"

She interrupts me. "Jarod is right." (1)

I blink, surprised. "Sky? What-"

She stops pacing, looking at me. "Jarod. Is. Right." (2)

I blink again, my mouth gaping open in shock. She frowns, and uses her index finger to close my mouth. "Don't do that; it makes you look like a fish."

I blush, recollecting my thoughts. "U-um, why…why do you think Jarod is right?" I inwardly wince. Even to me that sentence sounded unsure and idiotic from my mouth.

Sky apparently thought so too, for she whipped around and started pacing again. "Are you completely oblivious? I'm like a bomb waiting to go off, even more so around you! She could come out at any second, and you would be helpless!"

I bristle at that. "Well, not entirely-"

She whirls around, glaring at me. My eyes widen. Sky looks like an angry goddess, something I don't see very often. Her pure white hair is lofty, fanning around her head in soft tresses that swing with the same easy weight as her coat when she quickly turns while pacing. Her body is crackling with dark magic begging to be used, and I can see the heat in her eyes as she fights it. The eyes that can turn from icy blue to a deep sapphire in moments. Her long fingers are clenched into fists, her nails biting into her skin with pent up frustration. The hands that I can imagine running across my skin./p  
I know I should be angry about something, but I can't for the life of me remember what.

Sky seems satisfied with my silence, because she nods sharply and resumes her path up and down the room. My eyes watch her lithe body, my brain practically useless. Her next words stun me out of my stupor, however.

"I must go to Alyss and have her change my assignment. Jarod can protect you. He is your guardian anyways. I am simply unsuitable."  
Panic overwhelms me and I dart off the couch. "No!" She looks at me again, looking ready to yell, her mouth opening, and I quickly say, "Sky, I wouldn't have anyone else but you protect me. You are kind and funny and intelligent and brave and strong, and I know you will do the job right no mater what happens."

My words fall out of my mouth into silence. Sky stares at me for what seems like the longest time, until the tension in the room is almost unbearable and I feel I will very soon regret what I said. Then her body relaxes and she sighs, closing her eyes falling back onto the chair behind her. I can practically feel her mood rise again, and I take the opportunity to smile shyly.

Her eyes open, back to their normal shade, and the tiniest of twinkles lights in her eyes. "Thanks. I needed that."

I giggle, my mind wandering again. I just barely catch the last bit of what she says.

"….I love you, right?"

My eyes widen, and I look down quickly, a huge smile spreading across my face. _She loves me?_

I hear Sky laugh, and I glance up to see her smiling. 'You knew that already, didn't you?"

I don't know what to say, but I open my mouth, probably to blurt out some sentimental phrase, until she says, "I mean, considering how long we've been friends, it would a bit hard not to guess."

My heart shatters.

_Of course she didn't mean it like that. You are friends, idiot! She's ENGAGED for Christ's Sake! She probably doesn't even like girls! She only loves you as a friend! Get with the game, Lilly!_

Unbidden, tears start to fall down my face, and I stand up before they can fall where she can see them. "I have to go." My voice is thick with the tears, and Sky's eyes go from happy to worried. "Lilly? What-"

I run out of the room before she can finish her sentence, my tears falling onto the steps of the cabin as I flee.

* * *

A/N  
(1) I never thought I would be saying that.  
(2) Emphasis on How. Right. He. Is? :P Love ya Jarod.  
Anyways. This is about one third of what I had planned for Chapter 2, but I finished this scene and was like, "Well this is about the same size as the last chapter...?" What do you think? Should I just make the chapters longer? I hadn't realized how short the first one until now.  
On another subject, I finally got the plot figured out completely. It looks like the story will be about 12 chapters, with an Epilogue. Although if this chapter is anything to go by, it might be longer. Idk.  
Also, you get to meet my OC in the next chapter! It was supposed to be this one but yeah. Tee hee.

A/N (Added) I added some A/N to the first chapter, so that the story as a whole made more sense. Check it out.


End file.
